The objectives of this project are to describe the prevalence of hearing loss in the Framingham cohort by demographic characteristics, to investigate the relationship between the severity of hearing loss and otologic risk factors, and to examine possible relationships between hearing loss and cardiovascular risk factors and events. Hearing data collected during Cycle 15 of the Framingham Heart Study (1978-1979) have been analyzed to estimate the prevalence of hearing loss among the Framingham cohort. The risk factors that might be associated with hearing loss found in this population have been examined. The main demographic and otologic factors associated with hearing loss were advanced age, male sex and history of hearing loss associated with illness.